


Bloodshed

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: yyh100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is sometimes meaningless, sometimes not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodshed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yyh100 challenge, "an exercise in violence".

Flesh gave way underneath Hiei's sword. Blood sprayed in all directions as the limb fell away from his opponent's body. On the blade's downward arc, Hiei twisted it sideways, slicing what remained of the demon in half. Rapidly moving away from the corpse, he plunged the sword into another enemy's back, severing its spine.

Hiei pulled the blade out in time to block an attack from yet another demon's claws. This one used brute strength to push Hiei's own sword against him, forcing him to leap backwards. Sneering, Hiei raised a fist and unleashed a burst of black fire at the demon. As it wailed in pain and trampled the corpses of its companions in an attempt to stop the fire, Hiei cut off its head.

After a quick glance to check that there were no more attackers, Hiei picked up a cloak discarded by one of the dead, and wiped his sword clean.

"That was unnecessary," someone said from behind him, "But entertaining."

Hiei snorted. "I'm not surprised you'd think that, Mukuro."

"Was this show for my benefit, then?" she asked wryly.

"Not everything is about you."

"No, but I'm right about this, aren't I?" Mukuro retorted, half-smiling.

"Hn."


End file.
